Me and Twilight
by Fanfic Wolf
Summary: I fell trough a book and fell into the twilight world. My first real story. Takes place after Breaking Dawn Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1 Falling Trough a Book

A/N: Enjoy

Fanfic Wolf: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Edward: What are you doing?

Fanfic Wolf: EDWARD! Your not supposed to be real

Edward: Well, Emmett!

Emmett: Hi?

Fanfic Wolf: Your not supposed to be real ether

Emmett: But Im here

Fanfic Wolf: Your not supposed to!

Emmett: But I AM!

Fanfic Wolf: *sigh* Is anyone else from Twilight here?

Edward: No your in the Twilight World

Fanfic Wolf: WHAT!

Emmett: Ya you were reading and you fell trough the book

Fanfic Wolf: *SHOCK*

Jasper: What are you doing *inhales* delicious smelling human. DAMN! I just gave out the secret

Fanfic Wolf: I already knew it

Jasper: Oh

Esme: Whats your name, honey?

Fanfic Wolf: Fanfic Wolf

Carlisle: How did you fall through the book?

Fanfic Wolf: I don't know

A/N: To Be Continued I don't need reviews but id like at least 5


	2. Chapter 2 Forever trapped

A/N: This is my first real story it started as something wrote because I was bored but turned into a real story

Carlisle: Are you sure?

Fanfic Wolf: yes, I was reading and things went blury then I woke up here

Edward: Carlisle, is there any way of getting him home

Carlisle: No, none that I can think of

Edward: Can we shove him into a book?

Esme: That would just hurt him

Bella: The book he fell into doesn't exist here anyways

Fanfic Wolf: Does that mean I`m traped here forever?

Carlisle: Until we find a way to get you home, yes

Nessie (who just entered): Who is he?

Carlisle: Fanfic Wolf

Nessie: Who?

Edward: Fanfic Wolf, he fell through a book into our house

Nessie: Oh

Fanfic Wolf: what do I do now?

Emmett: Well I`m guessing your hungry

Fanfic Wolf: Actually I am

Esme: I was just about to make supper for Nessie I`ll make something for you to

Fanfic Wolf: Um, thanks

A/N: So what you think?

Carlisle:

Carlisle:


	3. Chapter 3 For the Sake of Killing

A/N: This chapter is in my point of view (I being Fanfic Wolf).

I sat at the table awkwardly eating supper, feeling Edward`s eyes on me. When I was done I sank down into my chair as Esme took my plate. I turned to face him, he looked curious. I sunk down further into my chair.

Jasper and Alice just got back from hunting. Hi everyone, Alice said. Hi, I said shyly. Hey Alice, everyone said together.

Then Alice started looking all spacy (A/N: pardon my spelling) then Edward said, oh f***

What? I asked. Some...someone`s coming, Edward answered.

Who and why? I asked worried

A stranger, to kill, answered Edward

WHY! I asked shocked

Just for the sake of killing, answered Alice

All I said was, Oh, crap

A/N: I know short but it`s my second story today


	4. Chapter 4 The Cabin

A/N: Here you go chapter 4

Edward`s P.O.V

I was still soaking in Alice`s vision as I watched the dog (A/N: Just getting into the mind of Edward) run away with Nessie and Fanfic Wolf. As Alice replayed her vision in her head I watched; A mad vampire just running through our house spraying fire with a lighter and air freshener killing any one he could. Carlisle, knowing they`d be easier to kill sent Jacob, Nessie and Fanfic Wolf away to mine and Bella`s cabin.

Nessie`s P.O.V

As I ran with Jacob I watched that boy, Fanfic Wolf on his back (Because he wouldn`t be able to keep up with me and Jacob) he was very strange, he was always saying weird things, like bananas! And ham!

Fanfic Wolf P.O.V

I was bored, until I saw that cabin. I was shocked. I climbed off Jacob and walked up to the cabin, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob run away to phase and put clothes on. Nessie opened the door and I saw it The Cabin.

Edward P.O.V

I stood there with my family, preparing for the mad killer. I looked at my family I loved them all Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett even Rosalie. Then I thought about Nessie, my daughter, Renesme. Then about Jacob he was starting to become a son, his love for Nessie, he really was like a son, that worried me what if he actually became my son what if he married my daughter, my baby, a small voice inside my head said, _she`s not a baby any more._

Then I heard Jacobs thoughts, _I think I`m far enough_

Ah, he was just putting clothes on.

Then I heard a unfamiliar mind, _kill, kill, kill, kill, kill_

Must be the killer

Nessie`s P.O.V

Fanfic Wolf walked into my parents` cabin . I waited for Jacob then I heard footsteps, I sniffed the air, it was Jacob. We walked in together.

Fanfic Wolf P.O.V

I looked around the cabin it really was magical just like the book had said.

I walked through it for a while then I turned to Nessie and asked, How long do we have to stay here?

I don`t know she replied, then she turned to Jacob

He said, Until your parents come

Nessie P.O.V

I looked at Jacob how long will that be? I asked

Hopefully not long, he replied

A/N: So what did you think Edward and Nessie`s P.O.V that`s why they are the characters though there will be other people it`s mainly me (Fanfic Wolf) Edward and Nessie`s P.O.V


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle

A/N: Sorry I havent updatated in a while I was having trouble with word, but I`m back with Chapter 5 The battle, in Edward`s Fanfic Wolf`s Nessie`s and Emmett`s P.O.V

Edward`s P.O.V

Our door broke down and the killer ran trough took out a lighter and air freshener and said "I Bob (A/N: Just a nome I came up with) will kill all of you with this lighter and this spray air freshener" it was odd even as he spoke all he thought was, _kill_.

Emmett`s P.O.V

_Come on attack alredy_I thought. Finally Bob sprayed some fire at Jasper, then I jumped at him he sprayed fire at me, I doged it Alice tore his arm off he sprayed fire at her in response she blocked it with his arm, in the fire it turned to ash. Then I jumped at him again so he tore my head off.

Edward`s P.O.V

I watched in horror as Bob ripped Emmett`s head off, then I watched Rosalie. _KILL! _Her thoughts screamed as she ripped Bob`s head off and threw it into the fire then ran to Emmett`s head and placed it back on him. _Now it`s personal_, he thought.

Emmett`s P.O.V

I threw myself at Bob with Rosalie right behind me, he was such a easy target, one arm no head. I tore his legs off and tossed them into the fire, Edward did the same with his other arm. Then Rosalie tore his chest open and ripped his heart out and tossed it in the fire. "Nice Rose" I said and she just snarled in response.

Edward`s P.O.V

I walked over to Bella as I watched Jasper finish Bob off, "Come on " I said "we have to go get Nessie." "Okay" she replied. We ran together toward our cabin.

Nessie`s P.O.V

I waited for my parents to come I watched Fanfic Wolf he was looking around the cabin then he looked at Jacob, then at me, he tilted his head when he looked at me, he looked extreamly curious, odd. Then I smelled my dad then my mom. Was every one okay? I was worried.

Fanfic Wolf`s P.O.V

I watched Nessie Curiously, why did she look at me curiously? I didn`t understand. Then Edward and Bella came through the door. "Is evereyone okay?" Nessie asked right away. "Well Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and I got burnt and Emmett got his head ripped off" Edward said "Uncle Em got his head ripped off?" Nessie asked worried. "Yes but he`s fine now" Edward reassured. "Okay" Nessie replied. Now it`s late Nessie you should get to sleep. "Fine" she said, then she left. I yawned "Where do I sleep?" I asked "Ummm, I`ll bring you to the house and see if I can find you some where to sleep. " Okay" I replied, " Climb onto my back" he said "Okay" I repeted. "Wait here" he said to Bella "Kay" she replied.

A/N: Sooooooooo, reveiw please :)


	6. Chapter 6 what now?

A/N: Someone is actully reading my story. Thank you to Katey123 for reveiwing each chapter, ok with out further ado chapter 6, all in Edward`s P.O.V because it`s fun to right as a mind reader :)

I steped outside, Fanfic Wolf right behind me. He climed onto my back thinking, _I cant believe I`m doing this_. I made sure he was on and ran toward the house. When we arrived at the house everyone turned around and looked at me, Fanfic Wolf climbed off me and hid behind me, he was so shy. "Why are you here?" everyone asked. "Well Fanfic Wolf needs a place to sleep. "Thats okay he can sleep in your old room" Carlisle said. "Thank you" Fanfic Wolf said shyly. "Follow me" I said, he followed silently. Wence (A/N: I don`t know how to spell that) we were at my room Fanfic Wolf colapsed on my bed. I left the room so he could sleep. I left the house and ran to my cabin. Then I went to my room and saw Bella waiting then I sat down beside her. She caught me off guard as she pulled me ito a embrace, I pulled her into a kiss.

The next morning

Bella was thirsty so we went hunting with Emmett and Rosalie.

In the forest

I caught the sent of two mountian lions one male and one female I smiled and followed the sent with Bella behind me the mountain lions were hunting, bounus, I pounced on the male, Bella on the female, he put up a fight but his effort were useless, I sunk my teeth into his neck feeling the warm blood fill my mouth. I drunk until my prey was dry, Bella did the same with her`s. I saw Emmett fighting with a grizzly, typical. Bella walked up beside me watching Rosalie dain a few dear. "Okay let`s go" Emmet said when he was done, "Hey Bells race you home" he said after, "It`s on" Bella replied. I followed beside Bella, Rosalie was having trouble keeping up with us. We were almost home, finally. Bella beat Emmett by a milla second but Emmett wouldn`t admit it, " you so did not" he argued with Bella. I sighed, then I heard Fanfic Wolf`s thoughts _I don`t know what to do, it seems like I`m stuck here I guess I should register for school I`ll ask Carlisle about that later,_walked in Bella and Emmett behind me still arguing (A/N: Once again pardon my spelling) "You did not beat me" said Bella once again to Emmett. Then I saw Fanfic Wolf hiding in the corner, he was so shy. "Carlisle, Fanfic Wolf is thinking about registering for school '_Thats a good idea' _Carlisle thought. _'CAN`T TAKE IT !' _thought Jasper and pounced at Fanfic Wolf, _'or not' _thought Emmett.

A/N: Reveiw Please :)


	7. HELP PLEASE!

A/N: This is **NOT** a chapter.

I need help. I have only 2 ideas Bob had a mate (but I think that it`s to early to bring her in) and Fanfic Wolf goes home, but that hopefully will be like 30 chapters in. So help me, PLEASE, GIVE ME IDEAS!

**PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8 suprise!

A/N: Finally back in business

Fanfic Wolf P.O.V.

The Cullens had decided to sign me up for school "You can't register under Fanfic Wolf" Carlisle had explained to me but I couldn't remember my real name so I had to try to remember it but I just couldn't. So I decided to go for a walk. BIG mistake.

So I was walking and out of no were a vampire appeared "AHH! I screamed he licked his lips "mmm lunch" 

"I'm not lunch" I said nervously " you don't want to drink my blood it's no good " Oh I don't care I'm starving" I whimpered he smiled and pounced.

Edward P.O.V.

'_HELP!' I heard Fanfic wolf scream in my head. Uh oh._

_R.V.C. P.O.V._

_My teeth were on his neck when another vampireeripmav (vampire) slammed into me. I pushed him away trying to get to my prey writhing in pain ._

_Fanfic Wolf P.O.V_

_I screamed in pain, Edward was to late he had already bitten me. I was becoming a vampire._

_A/N: QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM is the new alphabet _


End file.
